Lights Out!
Plot When Trollz0r and Blue once again are going to play a new Modern Flame War : Trolls, they have a new problem. Instead of the internet, this time, electricity is off. Transcript (Story begins in Red and Blue's apartment. Trollz0r is inserting a new CD into the XBox and jumps to sit beside Blue, console ready on hand.) Trollz0r: AAAWWW YEAAHHH THIS WILL BE LIKE THE BEST GAME EVARRR!!! Blue: Dude last time you said that we got a crappy, half-assed-made game which left us killed every 2 seconds from a headhot. Trollz0r: ''-face turns to The Most Interesting man on Earth- I don't always choose wrong, but when I do even wronger games. Blue: See?! That's the only thing I'm concerned about! Trollz0r: Psh, jaaa, right. Just shut up and play the game, Bloser. Blue: Wait, how did you know about-- Trollz0r: Shhh it's starting! Come oooonn... Blue: Whee, I'm excited. ''-bored tone- '' ''(Suddenly the lights are out.) '' Trollz0r: The fuck?! Blue: See. I told you. Trollz0r: ''-FFFFUUUU face-'' FFFFFFFFUUUUUUU--- Blue: I'll go ask Red. ''-going for the door blindly- ''Darn it, where's the doo-- ''-door slammed face- ''UNF!! Red: THE ELEC IS DOWN!!! BITCH, WHO'S RESPONSIBLE?!! ''-sound of door falling on Blue and Blue's loud yelp of paincould be heard in the darkness- '' Trollz0r: HAY I shoud have dat question first ye red bastard! Red: Say WHUUUUU Listen up here badly-drawn face!! I did SHIT! Blue: Guys, guys I need help... ''-groan- '' Red: -ignores Blue-'' You must've done something with those fingers of yours and BAM LIGHTS ARE OFF! Trollz0r:'' -making an unknown face because it's too dark to see-'' Bitch please you have no proof. Red: WHY YOU-- Blue: Can someone actually help me-- ''-door and Blue stepped on-'' AGH FUCK my back.... Grox: Lights are off. Trollz0r: Can you not state the obvious? LOL.'' -unseen LOL face- '' Grox: ''-squints his eyes in irritation but is unseen- '' Red: YEAH Tell us something we don't know! Grox: Basically this... pesky excuse of a brat I happened to... 'find' needs to charge because she's hungry and she downed the entire city's electricity source from one single plug in. Trollz0r: And that is? ''-crosses arms- '' Grox:'' -pulls BlueMod out from the doorframe-'' This girl. BlueMod: ''-glowing light blue, illuminating the center of the room and only her face is mostly visible''- C: Hi. Red: HOLY SHIT AN ANGEL. Trollz0r: -''unseen meme face''- I am crying the tears of joy. Grox: Wh-- No. It is not an angel. She doesn't even act like one for once. BlueMod: I'm glowing anyway. Blue: Hey can someone actually give a hand here... -ignored- '' Trollz0r: -''okay guy face seen in the darkness- I was thinking it's a byootiful glowing alien princess. Red: HA! So you actually can screw up! ''-points at Grox- '' Grox: She told me she was hungry. How am I to know she'll shut the entire city down. Blue:'' Guys.... -ignored- '' Red: You cost us our timeee.... I haven't got enough time to see all those beautiful pussies... ''-kind-of-sad voice- '' Grox: Shut up. Because of her, I could not heat up my Smörgåstårta either. BlueMod: Thank you, old Goat. Grox: Can you please quit that nickname...? BlueMod: ''-sneezed out sparks of electricity- ない！ Grox: Don't go all Japanese with me, you little runt... Trollz0r: Seems like we're saving the world again. ''-with Grox and BlueMod's bickering voice in the background- '' Blue: ''Guys, please...?-still ignored- '' Red: Yeah, whatever. BUT I still don't like you. ''-glares at Grox- '' Grox: ''-flips him off-'' ''(Scene moves to silhouettes of some people going to the city electricity source tower. BlueMod tails behind them , still glowing bright blue.) '' Blue: I hate every of you. ''-carrying an AK-45-'' Trollz0r: Here we go again. Grox: ...I wonder why these people are tailing behind us.... -glares at some people behind him- '' BlueMod: 問題？(●´∀｀●) Grox: Do. Stop. With the Japanese. Dear good Science... ''-facepalms- '' (TBC gotta sleep XD Someone can help me continue this. So for an instance, they will enter the tower and plugs BlueMod and turn on the switch, turning on the electricity I don't really care what monsters are you putting in the tower, but hint is, that place is like clock tower, aka creepy as hell AND feel free to add your characters here! 8D Just put your name in the 'Written By' or contribute characters or things. I dunno. Have fun! -Not Paul) Category:Episodes